


只有我们知道的事

by Garious



Series: 黑鸦片-福艾合集 [2]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, PWP
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-23 14:13:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30056700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garious/pseuds/Garious
Summary: 《诚如尼采之所说》拉灯部分补完，所以就是PWP。
Relationships: Adlock - Relationship, Irene Adler/Sherlock Holmes, 福艾 - Relationship
Series: 黑鸦片-福艾合集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2211156





	只有我们知道的事

Something Only We Know  
只有我们知道的事

他们从黎明的街头匆匆回到酒店房间，离开前，他还不忘催促服务员打包剩下的食物。因此当她最后扔掉他手里的披萨盒时，他皱起眉，质疑她为何不一开始就阻止他，同时又好像在说服自己不要心疼那里面的半面披萨，以及那些味道好极了的薯角。  
“难道我们不会……变饿？”他问，任由她扔下自己的大衣和围巾。“虽然它们冷掉的口感确实不好。”看见她的眼神，他试图挽救气氛，于是这样干巴巴地补充道。

她走向落地窗，在清晨的阳光洒进房间前拉上了遮光帘。而有些不知所措的他一直站在原地，打量她的房间以及她的背影。她又好气又好笑地回头，以命令般的口吻说道：“在我走到你那儿前把扣子解开，如果你还想要那件衬衫的话。”

他照做了——事先知道即将会发生的事情，他对她完全言听计从。虽然其他时候他可不是一个被动的人，然而，对于这种他并不擅长的事情总是要另当别论。  
“乖孩子。”她说道，踮起脚轻轻地吻过他的唇。他用手圈住她不要溜走，让双唇柔软的触感继续停留，他摩擦她的唇瓣，感觉到她的嘴角在上扬，微笑像是在肯定，这才让他找回些许自信。于是他试图主导节奏，开始热切回应她的挑衅，湿润的舌尖在彼此口腔中交缠，他向更深处探索，吮吸。她尝起来是披萨店速溶可可的甜味，直到她唇膏的味道也渗入进来。他慢慢地停下，侧过身，一把横抱起她。

“不错嘛。”她评价道，声音里带着暧昧的笑意。  
他有些得意忘形，以至于在把她放在床上时，不留心被她顺势拽倒下来。她坐在他身上，比他想象得轻盈许多。  
“抱歉，但我热衷于女上。”她在说这话时毫不含蓄，色气的语言就如同羽毛，从他的小腹上扫过。“别紧张。”她安抚着，将他的衬衣敞开，露出那片干净的胸膛。然后她褪下自己的中裙，吊袜带箍住的大腿被勒出一圈浅而柔软的印记。

他吞咽，不自觉地抚摸她光滑白皙的皮肤，向上，再向上，最后抓住她的臀部。  
别急。她耳语道，垂下的长发扫过他的脸颊。她极有耐心地解开他的皮带和裤腰。“你很热？”  
“我在尝试——不要打断你。”他说这话的中间吸了一口气。在昏暗的房间中，他看见她笑得更有深意了。

“我的客户们总向我要求更多。”她骑在他身上，居高临下地打量着他。  
“你会和每个人上床？”  
“别担心，我又不是妓女。”她摇摇头，似乎在遗憾他所产生误解。“我只负责把他们绑起来鞭打——当然对于可爱的女孩，如果有需要，我不介意送她们去高潮。”  
“这听起来确实令人安心，施虐女王。”  
“那么，你想了解一些细节吗？”  
她终于脱下自己的毛衣，好看的乳房挺立在他眼前。与数年前那个骨感的她相比，这一部分似乎变得更丰满圆润。他抬起嘴角，在她俯身亲吻他的时候偷偷抓了一把。

“我一般会先蒙上他们的眼睛，然后控制他们的手。”说着，她伸手取来床头柜上的眼罩戴在他头上——他可以闻见那上面的香味，和今天早些时候从她头发上闻见的一样。“视觉和触觉会增加人的安全感，但我们不需要这些。”之后她又用什么东西绑住他的手，触感像是他自己的皮带。

“接下来，我会用马鞭疼爱他们……你能想象吗？有些人光是这样就能获得性快感……”她的声音在慢慢变轻，指尖从他的胸前滑至腹部，她拉下他的内裤，空气中的寒意撞击着他滚烫的下体。他瞬间绷紧自己。  
黑暗中，一阵湿润而温热的触感包裹他的阴茎，然后那开始缓慢地运动起来。他深呼吸，喉间的哼声像是抗议，但只是徒劳。她的吞吐开始加速，有时用舌尖挑弄他的尖端。他感觉自己的身体开始颤抖，自尊却要求他再坚持一秒。

“唔……”

他终于决堤，随之而来，一股温热的液体从他那儿涌出。也就在这时她松开了他，她的舌舔舐过他的精液，卷起，然后吞咽下去。刚才那阵快感如电流一般穿过他的全身，麻痹他的理智和控制力，也让他忘记那些所谓的自尊。他在她的身下大口地喘息起来。

她挑开他的眼罩，单手撑在他的枕边，“姑娘怎么样？”她狡黠地笑着，不料却被解开了束缚的他翻身按在下面。这时，外面的天已经亮了。

“唔，棒极了。”他紊乱的呼吸恢复节拍，但看起来依旧相当狼狈，卷发被枕头压得乱糟糟的。“除了捆绑的手段还不够高明——我告诉过你我会解一百种结吗？”  
她没有说话，挑起的眉带着些许惊喜。另一个吻。  
他们的唇瓣相贴，她的相当柔软，残留的口红带着如巧克力一般的甜香。他在控制自己不要咬下去。但她咬了，只是轻轻的，在触觉之外略微的酥麻。他停下来看着她。  
“怎么了？”她抬高眉毛，双手从他的脖颈滑到他的脸上，拇指勾过那对颧骨的轮廓。  
“我只是在想要怎样报答你。”他有一副好嗓音，低沉富有磁性，他也知道怎样利用它。“虽然，抱歉，不女上。那让我想起卡拉奇那次糟糕的车震。”  
“在床上可不一样。我们可以迟一点再试那个。”她轻快地说道。“你会喜欢它的。”  
“我会让你忘了它。”

他吻过她的额头。然后是鼻尖，唇角，以及她的鬓角和耳后。顺着胸锁乳突肌，下到她的锁骨，他停留，把一只手贴上她温暖的右胸。他用指尖在她的乳晕上摩挲。  
“继续。”他听见她的声音在他头顶上方响起，像所有伶人那般美好动听。他的食指与拇指捻住她的乳首，同时含住另一边的，轻咬，就像刚才她咬住他的唇那样。他学习得很快。

他感觉到她心脏的跳动加速，腰肢开始扭动。或许他应该更多地疼爱那紧致平坦的小腹，但他们都有些等不及了。他的手指勾开她的内裤，滑向她的私处。“抱歉，可能有些凉。”他亲吻她的腰，那儿有一颗小痣。然后他的两节手指进入到她的体内。她炽热的身体紧紧裹住他的手指，不断渗出的体液润滑了它们。他开始抽插，搅动。  
他满意地看着她的身体微微弓起，发红的脸颊该死地可爱——和刚才咄咄逼人的施虐女王完全不同，他想。看来有些人同他一样不习惯被上的感觉。

“想和我谈谈你的客户们吗？那些奇怪的受虐狂。”  
听见他捉弄人的请求，她皱起眉，说话时的呼吸声已经变得很重：“你的性癖也是奇怪极了。”他的拇指拨弄她的阴蒂，下面的手指走得更深。她终于发出一阵像样的喘息。  
“我承认。顺带一提，待会能叫我‘福尔摩斯先生’吗？我喜欢你念这几个字时的发音。”  
“操(Fuck you)，夏洛克·福尔摩斯，我可真想把你绑起来让你哭着求饶。现在快闭上嘴，然后操我(fuck me)。”  
她说这话的时候大概带着真的怒气，但她的喘息却让她像一只没有长牙的小老虎，毫无攻击性。他喜欢她在私人空间里才会使用的英式腔调，真是不可救药的性感。  
“你这样子真是性感极了。”他说出心中所想，从她的体内将手指抽离，然后含入口中。他找不到比这股咸腥更催情的东西——或许是她的嘴？于是他再次轻吻她的唇，同时分开她的双腿，推入他已经再次硬挺的阴茎。

那个瞬间，他看见她的下巴昂起，双眼紧闭。此时外面的天已经彻底亮了。

他在她彻底湿润的阴道中抽送着，摩擦她的敏感点，到达她小径的深处。心中却想着遥远的伦敦和卡拉奇，以及她穿越时空的无数条短信。一时间他只能听见自己粗重的喘息，他看见她咬紧了自己的手，似乎不愿意丢失一直以来作为主导者的尊严。

艾德勒小姐，他本想这样呼唤，却意识到她已经不再是曾经的艾琳·艾德勒。  
那么，“艾琳？”他在她耳边低语。  
她惊讶地抬起眼睛，冷色的眸子上覆盖一层薄的泪光。她松开口去亲吻他的脸颊，却在他的抽送加速时忍不住发出了一声呻吟。那听起来就像他的短信铃声，他想，而这是直至他内心的讯息。

——该死。

“福尔摩斯先生……”她的指甲陷入他背部的皮肤，在苍白之上留下一道月牙形的红印。这仿佛让他感受到她的疼痛。“福尔摩斯先生。”她再一次这样喊道，然后再一次呻吟。

——该死。算了，还是不要这样叫我吧。

他怕自己快要爱上她。

这只是性，他们只是在做一种可以彻底与爱相剥离的东西。就像七年前在巴基斯坦不为人知的一夜，他们在黑暗中缠绵，在天亮后就此别过。自那以来，在很长一段时间里，他彻底相信自己确实不为所动，因为他始终记得她说：性是为感激他的回头而进行的招待，无关她是否真正爱他，他亦无须对此负责。

他的汗水从额头渗出，顺着脸颊淌下，最终滴落在她的锁骨上。就在那里，他留下自己的印记。他渐渐地失去了语言，包括那些曾经特地为这一刻学习的下流话语。她的身体开始随着他扭动，淫水浸润他的阴茎，一直流到他的囊袋上。

“福尔摩斯先生——”

她的背忽然绷直，内壁随之收紧。而他也在那一刻射进她的身体，一股新的热度在她体内包裹他。艾琳。他在心里呼唤她。这个特殊的女人。

喘息，他将抖动的阴茎抽出她的身体，俯下身吻她。这一次，深情而又绵长地。忘记之前所有的练习，只是任凭自己的内心，笨拙粗糙地吻。她也极有耐心地回应，似乎对调情高手而言，碰撞的牙齿和无处安放的舌是另一种可爱的趣味。

简单地清理自己后，他们躺在一起。她掀起她那一边的被子卷住他，眼神里闪烁着挑逗的光芒，大概在盘算下一步的计划。

“我饿了。”  
“是吗？”  
“我就说不应该丢掉那盒披萨。”他腾地从床上翻起，在沙发上捡起一块浴巾包住下半身。确认走廊上没人后，他开门，失望地发现披萨盒已经被人收走。但他注意到门缝下落了一张名片，是刚才那间披萨店的外卖卡。

正当他找出手机，准备拨打上面的电话时，他回到卧室，发现床上的她已经陷入了浅浅的睡眠。她平稳的呼吸很安静，好像彻底卸下防备，任何轻微的打搅都可能划破这层脆弱的真实。

“这可真是狡猾。”他心想。

FIN.

她大约在下午醒来，阳光为厚重的窗帘镶上一道金边。他躺在床的另一端，身上扯着被子的一角，大概只遮到了肚子。

她卷起被子，盖住他。

她看见披萨盒放在地上，于是小心地绕到床的那一边，好奇地打开。披萨还是和早上一样的种类，就连附带的薯角都没有新意。  
“你是不是那种，去超市只买同一种三明治，喝咖啡只喝意式浓缩的人？”  
她看见床上的他睁开眼，于是这样问道。她裸身套着他的衬衫，蹲在地上，将一块薯角塞进自己嘴里。  
“不逛超市。除了意式其他咖啡都是野路子。”他揉了揉惺忪的眼，说道。  
“唔，看来我猜对了。”  
“什么？”  
“一会我们试试女上。”

她看见他翻了一个白眼，差点笑出声。

真的FIN.


End file.
